


Rising Red

by lydiawhittemores



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, and stora and scisaac and basically all the ships really, enjooooooy, just wanted to try writing Jackson as an Alpha, oh and it takes place during the end of 3x09 onwards, this is a jydia focused fic with background sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiawhittemores/pseuds/lydiawhittemores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson returns to Beacon Hills, a changed man. He's an Alpha now of his own pack, but will his old demons give rise to new ones or will he embrace who he is and where he's come from? The more important question however is whether he'll survive period. Takes place during/after 3x09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Red

**Author's Note:**

> So I have had all these headcanons but where Jackson is and what state he is. So this fic is an amalgamation of those headcanons. I really enjoy writing Jackson as an Alpha so expect lots of twist and turns. I'm more so writing this fic for those of you who want Jydia fic so here it is, Jydia fic with a little bit of everything! I'm sorry it's not very good but read and review and tell me how to improve?? That'd be great!

Ravens. It was an omen of death. His cerulean blue orbs had noticed the birds of prey before, on a dark dreary day in London when he had slashed the throat of the malicious alpha werewolf Cerberus and felt power course through his veins. It was this sick rush that kept him alive still, kept him wanting to live. Jackson Whittemore adjusted his horn-rimmed glasses as he looked down at the yellowed pages of his journal. He didn’t need to them to see of course, his vision was better than 20/20 and as an alpha he could see in infrared a trait necessary to track down the wounded’s heat signatures. It was then that he heard a piercing scream, emanating from the center of the town; Beacon Hills High School. The small white hairs on the back of his neck immediately became stricken and his head craned out of the pick up truck to look at the locus of lights in the small city. 

“A scream of a Banshee” Magdalene answered before he even had an opportunity to ask. He looked over at the brunette, her olive skin reflecting the moonlight. She didn’t seem affected by the piercing cry yet the wolves around her gripped their ears in pain. After he had defeated Cerberus, Mags had become his most trusted advisor. In appearance, she was maybe twenty-five but he had a feeling she was far older. Cerberus who was rumored to be almost a hundred had taken her family captive and forced her to be his emissary. When Jackson killed Cerberus she had decided to become his liaison to humanity. Jackson had offered her freedom, but instead she had returned a wan smile and told him that everything she cared about was long gone. Her dutiful service was all she had left.

Before Jackson had the opportunity to further delve into the issue, he heard a small whimpering at the back, he gestured for Magdalene to slow the truck as he climbed into the back. A little girl with straggly black hair and cold dead brown eyes looked up at him, beside her was a tall golden haired young man, and a ebony haired young teen. Their gaze immediately focused on him as he sat down beside the girl and took her in his arms. 

“Nothing to be scared of, Sarah…. it’s just a scream, probably of someone scared and frightened like yourself” she put her hand on his palm and gave him an uneasy smile.

“I’ve heard screams like that in my dreams, Jackson. They remind me of him….” Jackson bit his lip. Sarah Hallowell was one of the orphans of the night. No family, no identity she was siphoned from the system and into Cerberus’s hand. In exchange he would not turn innocent civilians to build his numbers but these young children. Sarah was one of the few that hadn’t died when the bite took hold of her. Instead she turned almost gracefully into a white haired wolf, hiding from any oncoming government agents in the sewers of London. It was Mgs that had discovered her whilst out grocery shopping and decided to bring her to Jackson. The dark haired boy simply didn’t have the heart to turn her away, and in time the small eleven year old girl had become like a younger sister to him.

“You know he’s dead Sarah” scoffed Ryan Dawson next to her, “Jackson made sure of that.” Ryan was yet another stray, he had willingly taken the bite only to get in way over his head. With his blonde hair and striking features, Ryan easily won over prospective parents at the East London Children’s Home. However Ryan didn’t think he was an orphan, he believed that his mother was still alive on account of the letters she had written him. With the police ignoring his constant attempts to track her down, he turned to Cerberus and his pack. Their service came at a price, and that price was the bite. Ryan became Cerberus’s right hand man, hating the alpha with a venomous distaste. When Jackson wanted to kill Cerberus Ryan was integral in the takedown, and had become his right hand in the four months that he had been an Alpha. However Jackson was still wary of him, after all if he had betrayed Cerberus, a man he claimed to be his mentor, who said he wouldn’t do the same thing to him.

“Just because he’s dead, doesn’t mean he’s not a threat” At this the brunette beside Ryan rolled her hazel eyes giving Sarah a dirty look her attention turning to Jackson.

“Excuse her, Jax. She watched too many scary movies on the plane” said Zora flipping her dark hair indifferently. Sarah stuck out her tongue at the older girl.

“I did not!!! I was watching twenty-eight days later. Better than snoring away or watching movies about two people sucking face!” Sarah retaliated, even with her dark skin Jackson could see that Zora’s cheeks were slightly flushed. The girl had been hardened due to the years she had spent in an abusive household south of London. Her father was a prominent banker who had borrowed money from Cerberus to feed some less than legal investments. In exchange he offered his daughter Zora up to be a part of Cerberus’ pack. Zora was given the bite just a year ago, and as a beta her eyes were steel blue. Derek and Mags had told Jackson that blue eyes signified wolves that had taken the life of an innocent. It made Jackson wonder how much of her innocence Zora had sacrificed to stay alive. When Cerberus died, most of his pack fled fearing that Jackson would pick them off one by one but Zora stayed hoping he’d give her a chance to move on.

As Sarah and Zora continued to bicker, Jackson cleared his throat and both looked up at him, he let out a slight chuckle shaking his head.

“You two really are a ginormous pain in the ass why do I put up with you all again? “ he said as the car came to a halt in front of the old Whittemore home.

“We’re all forgotten that’s why, and you’re the one that makes us feel like we’re worth being remembered” said Sarah in a meek little voice that made Jackson smile. The red pick up truck stopped abruptly in front of the white Whittemore house. Jackson jumped down first his hands fiddling with the key as Mags got out of the driver’s seat and walked over to him. He had been living with Mags, Sarah, Zora, and Ryan for about two months now. Explaining the werewolf thing to the Whittemores hadn’t been easy but once they accepted what he was they thought it best if he stayed with his kind. They had even given him the family home, when he had stated he would be returning to Beacon Hills for more leads to his parentage. In truth Jackson felt slightly guilty for bringing his pack here, but it was the only way he could get answers. As he walked up the familiar steps a weird sense of nostalgia hit him. Four months ago he had left Beacon Hills as a boy, and now he felt like he had aged at least ten years. The door swung open as soon as he heard the click of the lock. Everything was as he had left it. The Whittemores didn’t place much stock in material things, therefore during the move he had brought the essentials with him to London everything else remained in the white house untouched for four months. Behind him the others walked up in awe, they knew he was wealthy but had never witnessed the propensity of his grandeur until that very moment.

“Whoa you live here?” asked Sarah dumbstruck as she stepped through the threshold. Jackson nodded a wry smile on his lips.

“We live here” he told them as they rushed inside and immediately started to make themselves at home and explore. Jackson took this time to sneak outside making an excuse that he had to run for groceries and a few essentials, but Mags was too smart for him.

“You have that stupid look on your face, Jax” the clicking of her heels on the concrete steps stopped him dead in his tracks as an exasperated sigh left his plush lips.

“I’m going out for groceries, Mags. I promise” 

“You’re a terrible liar, Whittemore. I know you’re going after the girl, the banshee….” Somehow she had snaked away his wallet and when Jackson turned she was holding it open to a picture of a red-haired girl with bright green eyes. “A bit hard to buy “groceries” without a wallet isn’t it?”

“Give that back to me.”

“No, not unless you stop acting like a hothead. This place is a bad influence on you. Since when did the Black Prince start thinking so emotionally?”

Jackson stopped, because he knew she was right. That was the annoying thing about Mags; she had this quality where she knew exactly what he was thinking

“I thought you said the Black Prince was a hokey nickname”

“I do…but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to tease you with it” Mags laughed, behind her Ryan had stepped forward carrying a large box and looking for one to the other.

“Zora and Sarah are fighting again” he said with a groan. Mags turned to him taking the box off his hands.

“When are they not fighting? I’ll take care of it. You go with Jackson, and Jax..” Jackson looked up at her, “I know it’ll be tempting to show off, but please don’t be a buffoon and reveal your true form to your former friends” 

\---

 

Before long, Jackson and Ryan were in the pickup truck driving towards Beacon Hills high school. Ryan sat in the passenger’s seat running a hand through his blonde hair before he gave Jackson a furtive look.

“We’re not going to pick up groceries are we?”

“Not exactly”

“Where are we going?”

Jackson turned to Ryan, the expression on his face unsure. Since Ryan had met Jackson nearly four months ago he had never seen the boy falter, even when he took on Cerberus one of the most feared alphas in the entire world. There was a certain swagger to him, Ryan admired. Granted he had had some doubts about Jackson’s leadership abilities but those doubts had disappeared with time. Ryan owed Jackson his life and that was a debt he didn’t take lightly. Sure on the surface, Jackson appeared to be selfish but his heart was strong and he stared death in the eye as if he had crossed the threshold between life and death before. Ryan and the others knew of his kanima days and whatever he’d been through during that time had created this metamorphosis. Jackson never took anything for granted, and worked hard to keep them safe. 

For a minute there was silence, and Ryan could tell Jackson was struggling. Although his alpha was a good leader, a fair fighter, and a master strategist, he tended to keep things hidden inside. Ryan touched his wrist lightly looking at Jackson with a slight nod of his head.

“It’s the girl, that girl that saved your life, it was her scream right?”

“Yes.”

“Is she dangerous?”

“I don’t know”

“Is she in danger?”

“Yes. She’s my anchor I can sense it” His hand tensed. “Damn it why won’t this thing go faster…it’s times like these I miss the Porsche”

“You used to drive a Porsche?”

“A long time ago”

Ryan had opened his mouth to ask another question when the car stopped to an abrupt halt outside a school. Jackson left the pickup truck immediately, running up to the school while Ryan followed him. The tall blonde haired boy knew very little about this situation, but he knew that Jackson loved this girl. Zora, Sarah and himself had snuck a peek at his journal whilst he had dozed off on the plane. In it he had detailed everything, his decision to come back to Beacon Hills, his love for this one girl that transcended perhaps everything in his life, and his fear, the fear that he would be too late. Jackson’s footsteps echoed off the ceramic floor as the boy stopped stricken in front a seemingly empty classroom. As Ryan stepped closer he could sense that something was off, Jackson’s claws were out and he took that as a signal to shift himself. His eyes became a pale golden yellow as Jackson gestured for him to stay back. Bemused Ryan did as he was told standing just shy of the door as Jackson entered. His amber eyes peeked carefully to see the other boy standing between a tall woman with dark raven hair and a scarlet haired girl strapped to a chair. 

“Jackson?” the poor girl’s voice quavered more in a whispery breath than actual words. “What are you doing back?”

“So this is the infamous Jackson Whittemore” the tall woman rounded on Jackson her garret leaving the girl’s neck and falling against the Alpha’s. Ryan snarled loudly as the woman saw him. “If you don’t want your Alpha here to die little puppy I say you enter the room, hands up and paws out” With a gesture of his bright blue eyes Jackson told Ryan to come inside and stand by Lydia, the boy did as he was told.  
“Oh how rude of me, I haven’t introduced myself I’m Jennifer Blake and I’m probably the last person you’ll meet before you die” a smile curved on her lips as she traced the soft skin of Jackson’s cheek with one taloned finger. Jennifer looked back at Lydia a small poisonous smile painted on her features still. “He’s quite the catch Lydia, and he’ll be worth more now that he’s an Alpha…. the question is do I kill him now…or?”

“Please…” Lydia begged, “Don’t hurt him…he has nothing to do with this…” Ryan looked down solemnly at the girl, unsure what to do next. However it seemed that Jackson was once again two steps ahead. He knocked her back against the wall, his claws burying into her throat. 

“Untie her” Jackson commanded as Ryan quickly sprang into action working as fast as he could to tear the rope that was clenched around the redhead’s fragile wrists.

“Listen, lady I don’t know who you are but tying up girls to wooden chairs and torturing them is not the torture they had in mind for high school. So I suggest you get out before….” His eyes glowed red and his fangs appeared ready to tear her limb from limb. That was when Ryan heard the sound of gunshots and his eyes turned to see the Sheriff of Beacon Hills standing there his gun pointed at the ready at Jackson. 

“Ryan take Lydia and get out of here. Find Scott McCall and then call Mags” he said as Ryan grabbed Lydia and rushed out of the room. Shutting the door behind him and picking up a very reluctant Lydia as he carried her away from the classroom. She was still flailing her arms wildly when he set her down. Another piercing scream residing from inside of her as Ryan fell to the floor his ears practically bleeding from the pain. 

“YOU STUPID IDIOT YOU JUST LEFT HIM!!!!” she screeched at him, “HE’LL DIE OR WORSE---“ it was then that Ryan managed to get up and grip Lydia’s shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

“I was just following orders, he can handle this. He’s handled worse.” Ryan reassured her as she struggled against him hitting him hard in the chest as she tried to run towards the classroom.

“WHAT YOU CAN’T THINK FOR YOURSELF YOU SON OF A BI-“

“What’s going on here?”

It was then that he realized he and Lydia were not alone in the hall. There were two boys one was scrawny with tufty brown hair and bright brown eyes while the other was slightly more built with olive skin and black hair. From his scent, Ryan could tell he was a werewolf and the blonde boy quickly ran up to him.

“Are you Scott?” he asked frantically, while the other boy looked at him confusedly.

“I am, and who are you?”

“SCOTT! JACKSON’S BACK AND HE’S IN THE CLASSROOM WITH MS. BLAKE SHE’S THE DARACH…AND SCOTT…” Lydia frantically bellowed pushing Ryan aside so she was a shaking mess in front of the two boys. Scott gripped the girl, steadying her. 

“It’s okay Lydia, I’m here now. Remember what I told you before? I’m going to do something about this…. Where is he?” he asked craning his head toward Ryan. 

“He’s---“ 

“Wait! Scott look!” said Scott’s scrawny friend pointing towards the dark hallway. Ryan immediately turned, there stood the Sheriff, Jennifer Blake who looked thoroughly shaken and Jackson in handcuffs.


End file.
